Dreams
by NekoGoddess
Summary: Kagome has been having horrible dreams about Inuyasha...will they become a reality?


**Hi everyone...I'm new to the writing thing please feel free to comment on my story, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be gentle with me. Thankies!**

**Oh and btw I don't own Inuyasha, although who wouldn't want to...**

Kagome couldn't sleep the dream kept waking her. It was always the same she was angry because she once again caught Inuyasha holding Kikyo so close. She ran to the well to get back to her own time. Whenever she reached her time she would keep hoping that he would come after her and tell her that it was all a misunderstanding and that he didn't want to lose her, that he loved her and he wanted her to be his forever. It always turned out the total opposite. He would come to her and tell her he could never love her because he could only ever love Kikyo, and if he had to he would follow her to the deepest darkest pits of hell. That's when she always woke up. Every night as Kagome lie awake all she could do was wonder if this was actually a reality, if Inuyasha would ever make this horrible nightmare a come true. She knew that she loved him, ever since she met him she knew. She loved everything about him, even his miserable comments. She had to go back to find out if he really felt as he did in her dream, although the result may kill her inside, and out.

"Mom I have to go back...I have to see Inuyasha..."

Kagome had everything packed and ready, she was on her way back, she was going to find out about Inuyasha's feelings one way or another.

Kagome's mom wished her luck, knowing full well all along her feelings for Inuyasha...after all she was a teenager once.

Kagome made her way through the well and she was back, all she had to do was find Inuyasha. She was greeted by Shippo tackling her to the ground.

"Kagome, why have you been away so long...we've ALL missed you."

"I'm sorry Shippo I've just had to think about a lot of things, you'll understand when you are older."

"Oh Kagome you're back...feh what took you so long?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that made her blood boil. 'He's so horrible to me...why do I have to love him so much?' She thought to herself. Inuyasha looked Kagome over...something changed about her...but he couldn't quite sense what it was. He did know that he would find out sooner or later.

"Well, Inuyasha are you just going to stand there staring at me or are we going to continue this quest?"

"I mean you do want to become a full demon still don't you?"

He didn't understand why she was being so different today...she was never this cross with him no matter how bad he treated her.

"Kagome?..."

"What is it now Inuyasha?"

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Inuyasha can I ask you something...in private?"

By the well...

"Inuyasha..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still in love with Kikyo? I have to know...please tell me the truth."

He thought to himself for a moment. 'Of all the things she could have asked me, why this..'

"Kagome..."

"No Inuyasha I changed my mind don't tell me...I think that I already know."

"KAGOME WAIT!"

Kagome hopped down the well tears streaming down her eyes. 'How can I have been so foolish to think that he could love anyone other than Kikyo, I'm so blind.'

She reached her home running in and straight passed her family. She had to get to her room, she had to be away from everyone right now. She didn't want them to know her pain.

There was a knock on her door but she couldn't hear it, she was to busy crying her eyes out in her pillow.

She was brought to attention when she felt finger going through her hair, as if to calm her.

"Kagome..."

"Inuyasha? Wha...what are you doing here?"

"I had to come after you, you never let me answer your question."

She looked into his golden eyes, there was something there she hadn't seen before. Could it be what she was hopeing it was, could he _love _her?

"Kagome. I do love Kikyo, and I always will. But she's dead to me now. Kagome, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you."

"Inuyasha..."

Before she could finish what she was saying Inuyasha scooped her into his arms and gave her a kiss that could make any girl weak in the knees. They stayed there for a few moments locked in a sweet embrace before breaking apart for breath.

"I love you Inuyasha I always will wherever we may be."

"Forever and always Kagome, forever and always."

And with that they kissed once more.

**THE END...**

That's all folks smile Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at a ficky...


End file.
